


Lighthearted Lightweavings

by Dewy_Peach



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, everyone is in love with Kaladin..., the Shallan and Elhokar friendship that we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach
Summary: Shallan and Elhokar bond over Lightweaving, insecurities, and having a crush on the same dense yet attractively intense Windrunner.
Relationships: Elhokar Kholin & Gavinor Kholin, Kaladin/Elhokar Kholin, Shallan Davar & Elhokar Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	Lighthearted Lightweavings

"What do you mean I can't simply kill all men?" Elhokar said, wearing an illusion of Jasnah, complete with a regal havah and a cold, level stare. "I've researched the matter thoroughly and all histories point towards one inevitable conclusion — all men must be exterminated in order to prevent further disasters such as economic collapse, famine, and bad breath."

Shallan chuckled despite herself. They were supposed to be working on creating illusions of objects, but Elhokar kept doing impressions of various Kholins instead. "Please contain your amusement, child," he scolded her in Jasnah's voice. "It's interfering with my deep scholarly thoughts."

"Sorry, Brightness" Shallan played along, biting back a smile. "But don't we need men? For example, to procreate?" 

"Soon enough we'll have fabrials that replace them in that function."

That would be  _ something _ . "And who will take care of warfare?" 

"Exactly. War will be no more."

Shallan pondered. "You're forgetting one key problem."

"What is that?" 

“They’re very nice to look at.”

Elhokar-Jasnah paused. Then shrugged. "We can create Lightweavings of them instead."

"My, you are correct," Shallan was forced to admit. "It seems we’ll do just fine without them." 

Elhokar grinned victoriously, tucking a loose strand of illusory hair behind his ear. 

“Unrealistic,” Shallan told him. “Jasnah’s hair is always on-point. Anyway, let’s get back to work.”

“Fine.” Elhokar dismissed Jasnah's face but kept on the illusory havah. He touched a wooden stool, infusing it with Stormlight. It was supposed to make the stool appear like a rockbud. Instead, it seemed to turn into a large crab. Elhokar groaned.

The king's rooms have changed significantly over the past few months. There were canvases and painting materials stacked on the desk, books lying open on the nightstand, and a large golden harp standing in the corner. Elhokar had tried his hand at every form of art imaginable since finding out he was a Lightweaver, even going through a short pottery phase a few weeks ago. As for now, though, he'd decided that his favorites were acting and poetry — which Shallan found… regrettable, since he was decidedly bad at the latter. Shallan had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, until he tried to rhyme “Stormblessed” with “nice chest”.

"Did something happen?" Shallan asked. "You seem… more distracted than usual."

“Not really.” Elhokar slumped onto the bed. A few shamespren fluttered down around him, like red and white flower petals. 

Shallan eyed them, dubious. “What did you do  _ now?”  _

Elhokar covered his face with his hands. “I told Kaladin how I feel about him.”

"Oh my." Shallan's eyebrows rose. "And how did he react?" 

"He thought I was joking at first," Elhokar said, voice muffled by his palms. "When he realized I wasn't, he was completely shocked. Didn’t seem to know what to say."

"That boy can be painfully oblivious," Shallan noted. 

"I know, right? Anyway, he wasn't interested," Elhokar said quickly, shrugging as if trying to make light of it. "I was expecting that, but it was still disappointing, for some reason. And embarrassing, too." 

"Hey," Shallan said. "It was really storming brave of you to do that. Part of being a Lightweaver is speaking truths, even if they are painful. I think opening up about this was an important step." She smiled encouragingly. "Anyway, it's his loss."

"I know," Elhokar said miserably. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I know my worth." He laughed at Shallan's surprised expression. "What? I'm trying not to wallow in self-pity as I used to. Well,  _ trying  _ is a keyword here.” He grimaced, brushing the shamespren off the bed. "Kaladin is still an idiot, though. I mean, how  _ dense _ can you be? I literally asked him out to dinner and wine and he thought it was supposed to be a strategy meeting."

Shallan touched a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "Did he bring battle reports, too?" 

"Yes! And showed up in uniform!" 

"Oh, actually, I don’t think he’s capable of wearing anything else _ , _ ” Shallan said. “Kalandin can’t relax to save his life.”

That brought a smile to Elhokar’s face. “Yeah. I don’t think he does anything except work, eat, and sleep.”

“You shouldn’t have given him lands,” Shallan continued, “he’ll turn it into a no-fun zone. Hobbies will be illegal.”

Elhokar burst out laughing. It made Shallan feel warm inside. Managing to cheer people up always did. 

"Those  _ eyes _ though!" Elhokar said, still laughing. "He has no right to have such amazing eyes."

"I know, right," Shallan agreed gloomily. "So Storming intense."

Elhokar stared at the ceiling for a moment, smiling, then shifted to his side, resting his chin on his arm and looking at her. "Speaking of which. When are  _ you _ telling Kaladin how you feel?" 

Shallan felt her face growing red. "Never?" 

Elhokar rolled her eyes. "Have you talked to Adolin about it at least?" 

How had this become about  _ her?  _ "Actually, yes," she said, uncomfortable. "A while ago. Adolin wants us to try. I think he might be even more into it than I am."

"Kaladin has that effect on men."

"That makes me feel kinda weird." Shallan sighed. "Is it weird to be jealous over my husband liking a guy that I also like?" 

"The whole situation is Damn weird, Shallan."

Shallan smiled. "Okay, good point. But like… oh. Never mind. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by talking about this."

Elhokar rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm practically over him already."

"Are you now?" Shallan asked skeptically. 

"Well…" Elhokar shifted in his place. "Honestly, telling him made me realize that I’ve mostly been in love with the  _ idea  _ of him. I admired his courage and heroism and I wanted to be like him. He’s sort of the ideal man. But I didn’t really  _ know  _ him. So I don’t think it could have worked out between us anyway. That makes it a little easier to get over it."

“That’s really wise, Elhokar.” 

“Thanks.” He actually beamed. He still wasn’t used to getting genuine compliments. “You, on the other hand, you know Kaladin and you like him for who he really is, and the two of you have a real connection. The  _ three  _ of you, Adolin included,” he corrected himself.

Shallan sat down on the bed next to Elhokar. "Okay then, I’ll tell you what I’m thinking about. What if we all end up together, but then they both start liking each other more than they like me, and just decide to… Leave? Eventually, they'll find out that I'm not really worth their time."

Elhokar hit her with a pillow.

"What was that for?" 

"Self-depreciation is my thing," he said accusingly. "Don't steal my brand."

"But they're both such good people and I'm just— " 

He hit her again. "Shut up. You're one of the best people I know."

"You don't know me," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't know your dark and depressing past," he waved his hand dismissively. "What does that matter though? I know who you are  _ now. _ "

" _ I _ don't know who I am now," Shallan said. "How could you?" 

Elhokar made a face. "Shallan, I've done terrible things too. People  _ died  _ because of my inadequacy. If I'm worthy of love, as you've been telling me, then you definitely are."

_ I'm worse than you, though.  _ Shallan thought. 

_ Are you sure? You always go harder on yourself than on others,  _ Veil thought. 

_ You just want Kaladin to yourself!  _ Shallan accused her. 

_ Maybe. _ Veil was quiet for a moment. _ I'm willing to share.  _

_ It's not just that,  _ Radiant intervened.  _ I agree with Veil and Elhokar. You should give it a chance. If only for the sake of facing your fears.  _

Shallan ignored them. "Won't  _ you _ be jealous," she asked Elhokar, "if Adolin and I end up with Kaladin?"

"I will," he said immediately. "I'll deal with it like an adult, though."

"I don't want to do that to you."

"Shallan, don't worry about me. That's an order."

"You're not my king."

"Storm it." Elhokar laughed. "That's a friendly request then."

She didn't reply. 

"They won't leave you," Elhokar insisted. "You should go for it. Life before death. Live life to the fullest."

" _ Ughhhhhhh _ ."

"Poor you, having two of the most powerful, best-looking men in Roshar interested in you. What a hard, hard life."

She glared at him. 

"Come on, I think this union could do all three of you good."

"I'll think about it." Shallan touched the safehand sleeve on Elhokar's havah, which fuzzed into glowing mist. "You should get some actual dresses tailored for you," she suggested, trying to change the subject. 

"What for? I won't be able to wear them out anyway."

"Hmm. Why not, actually? Dalinar wrote a book. Jasnah is taking part in battle planning.  _ You _ have been practicing arts. How is this different?" 

"It  _ is _ different, somehow."

"You're King, you can do anything you want."

"Actually, that's precisely why I  _ can't  _ do anything I want. People won't take me seriously."

"Jasnah says now's the time for social reforms."

"I know, but I don't want to introduce too many radical changes at once. People are still getting used to our new laws disregarding eye color and-" 

Elhokar's arm clock chimed. He glanced at it. "Storms, it's almost time for me to pick up Gavinor. I have to go."

Right, he had a kid. Shallan got up, trying to flatten wrinkles in her skirts while Elhokar removed the remaining illusions and stood in front of the mirror in his uniform, hastily combing his hair to the side. 

"Send my regards to little Gav," she said, heading towards the doorway. 

"You don't wanna come? Say hi? He likes you."

"No, I…" Shallan hesitated. "I'll go talk to Adolin, I guess."

Elhokar glanced at her over his shoulder. "About Kaladin?" 

"Maybe."

He grinned. "Finally! Tell me how it goes."

"Sure. And uh… Thanks. For listening."

"Right back at you," he replied. "I'm glad that you're my friend."

"Same here. I've never had anyone to talk about  _ boys _ with."

"Me neither." Elhokar made a shooing gesture. "Go away before I get emotional." 

Shallan laughed and closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but feeling strangely optimistic as she headed down the corridor, following the colorful lines of strata towards the lifts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Elhokar anyone else's fave...? No? Just me? Anyway, my boy really deserved better so I wrote this as a coping mechanism because I'm not over what happened in the Kholinar mission yet. I feel like this friendship is called for! Shallan and Elhokar have so much in common! Growing up lonely, having shitty fathers, being Lightweavers, being in love with Kaladin... And I realized that both of them don't really have close and purely platonic relationships in the books. So yeah, this is a pairing that I'll die defending!  
> Thinking about writing the scene in which Shallan and Adolin ask Kaladin out. Tell me if you'd be interested :>


End file.
